Servers are installed in cabinets via a pair of rail assemblies. Ribbon cables are used to interconnect between different portions of a single server, or between different servers within the same cabinet. Cable retainers are used to ensure that the ribbon cables are well organized.
In order for the cables to be replaced or moved during maintenance of the servers, cable retainers may be disassembled. Devices such as screws may be used to keep the cable retainer in an assembled state during operation of the server. Tools such as screwdrivers are then necessary to disassemble the cable retainer for maintenance. During disassembly, screws and screwdrivers may be dropped or lost, sometimes falling into the servers themselves.